Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices with improved reliability.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry at least because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low fabrication costs. However, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronics industry. Widths and spaces of patterns included in semiconductor devices have been reduced to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices. However, since new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques are needed to form fine patterns, it may be difficult to highly integrate semiconductor devices. Thus, various research is being conducted for new integration techniques.